In recent years, a swallowable capsule endoscope has been proposed in a field of endoscope. The capsule endoscope is equipped with an imaging function and a radio communication function. After being swallowed by a subject (human body) from the mouth for an observation (examination), the capsule endoscope travels through body cavities, e.g., internal organs such as stomach and small intestine, following peristaltic movements and sequentially captures images until naturally discharged.
While traveling inside the body cavities, the capsule endoscope captures image data inside the subject and sequentially transmits the image data to an outside via radio communication. A receiving apparatus arranged outside the subject receives the image data and stores the same after predetermined processing. The subject carries and uses the receiving apparatus which has a reception mechanism, a signal processing mechanism, and a storage mechanism, therefore, the subject can move freely after swallowing the capsule endoscope until discharging the same. In a conventional capsule endoscope system, a doctor and a nurse make diagnosis after the capsule endoscope is discharged, by looking at organ images displayed on a screen based on the image data accumulated in a memory.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-19111